Strawberry Waffles
by YuriCherie
Summary: Ichika's alone at Kirapati with Chourou, Pekorin and her crystal animal, see what happens when she gets a flash for a sweet and when Pikario comes to town. wll update irregularly (written by 雪 月な on Quotev)
1. Chapter 1: キラっとひらめいた！ちょっと待って、リオ君？

**Strawberry Waffles (by** **雪** **月な)**

* * *

 **A/N: This is an IchikaXRio/Julio/Pikario ship! This is gonna be a direct one-shot! To all those IchikaXRio shippers out there!**

 **Disclaimer: This story belongs to** **雪** **月な** **on Quotev, I am only helping my friend post it here. Here's a link to the original story:** **story/11479252/Strawberry-Waffles**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kiratto Hirameita! Chotto Matte, Rio-kun?**

(Ichika's P.O.V)

I'm at Kirapati today.

Today's a bit different from usual.

Everyone's busy doing something

Himari has her cram school, Aoi has band practice with the Wild Azur, Yukari's at a tea ceremony, Akira's visiting Miku at the hospital, and Ciel's at an interview.

So it's just me, Pekorin, Chourou, and my crystal animal.

Not much fun huh?

I was at the counter, tossing an apple up and down in my hand as if it were a ball, waiting for something to happen when Pekorin came flying with a recipe book in her paws.

"peko~! Ichika, let's bake something today~peko! It's sure to lift up your spirit and create kira- kiraru~peko!" she cried

I took the recipe book "hey, isn't this Himari's?" I asked her, taking a look at the book.

Pekorin's ears turned pink.

"yes peko! Himari left them with me~peko!" she replied.

I smiled.

I then began flipping through Himari's recipe book as Pekorin watched.

"what are we baking today~peko?" she asked.

"let's see let's see..." I began, looking at each recipe.

I flipped to a page with a picture of a waffle in it.

"waffle..." I whispered.

"peko?" Pekorin cocked her head.

My eyes sparkled as an image of a bunny came into my mind.

"kiratto hirameita!" I cried.

But suddenly, the doors to Kirapati opened.

I quickly put away the book and tried to maintain a calm and composed manner, but I was really bad at it.

I wanted to say "welcome to Kirapati! What can I get for you today?" but instead, what came out was:

"w-w-welcome to Kirapati! W-w-what can I get for you t-today?" I stammered.

 **Worst moment ever.**

But when I saw who it was that came in, the feelings of embarrassment disappeared.

Because, stepping in through the doors was...

"Rio-kun!"

(Rio's POV)

lchika stammered when I came in, I wonder what she was doing before I came in.

Why is she alone though?

Pekorin floated out from behind the counter.

"Pikario~peko!" she cried happily

"yo. What brings you here alone today, Ichika?" I asked, just giving Pekorin a smile.

"l'm not alone, Chourou, Pekorin and my crystal animal are here with me." she replied, and then I noticed her crystal animal peeping from behind the cashier.

"oh, I see, but where's Himari and the rest?" I asked.

"Himari has cram school, Aoi band practice, Yukari's attending a tea ceremony, and Akira's visiting Miku-chan. You already know what Ciel's doing." she replied.

"figures everyone's busy. So, what are you baking today? I heard you say you had a flash as I ascended the steps." I said, and Pekorin handed me a recipe book.

"waffle peko!" she cried.

"yeah, I was about to start with getting the ingredients prepped when you came in..." Ichika said shyly.

"oh, I'm sorry, am I a bother?" I asked, worried.

"oh no, not at all! In fact, why don't we make it together?" she asked in reply to my question.

"what?" I asked, confused.

"Pikario -jabba, why don't you help our dear little Ichika make some waffles-jabba? After all, it's your star sweet-jabba." Chourou suggested, coming out from the kitchen.

I blushed at the mention of it being my _star_ sweet.

Suddenly, Ichika handed me my patisserie uniform.

"well then, let's get started!" she said with a smile.

I stared at her, she had her eyes closed and lips curved into a smile.

I smiled myself and took my uniform.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **A/N: yeah this is sort of short, but hopefully the next one will be longer. And this story will be short, so maybe until chapter 3? I'm not sure, await the next chapter!**

 **雪** **月な** **signing off! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: リオ君と一緒に！レッツ・ラぁ・クッキング！

**A/N: here I am with chapter 2! The fluff of this story might start here, who knows? ^w^ Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rio-kun to isshoni! Let's la Cooking!**

(Ichika's P.O.V)

I was looking for the ingredients in the kitchen while I waited for Rio to finish changing.

When he finally appeared into the room, I let out a cry of surprise and shock.

"Oh no!" I cried.

"what happened?" Rio asked, heading up to me.

Facing him with teary eyes, I said: "we don't have enough ingredients for the recipe..."

Rio lifted an eyebrow as if to say, _seriously? You let out that loud a cry to tell me that?_

But he didn't say anything.

"then why don't we go buy them? What ingredients do you need?" he asked.

As quick and swift as a bunny, I took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down all the ingredients I needed on the paper.

l then handed it to him.

Once he saw the number of things on the list, his eyes went huge.

"you're needing this much? What have you girls been baking the past few days?" he asked.

But he kept quiet once he saw that I was about to cry

"fine, let's get going." he said with a sigh.

I grabbed my shopping bag and we headed out of the kitchen.

"where are you two going~peko?" Pekorin asked.

"to the supermarket! We need to buy more ingredients!" I replied.

"watch the shop for us, won't you?" Rio asked.

"will do-jabba." Chorou replied as Pekorin began waving goodbye.

"see you guys later!" I waved back as we exited the store.

"see you~peko!" Pekorin replied as the doors closed behind us.

* * *

Ichika and Rio got to the supermarket in 5 minutes flat.

Once they got in, they grabbed a cart, one for each of them.

Ichika ripped paper in half.

Handing one half to Rio, she said:

"you get what's on your list. I'll get what's on mine so we can finish faster. Then when we both get what we need, we meet up at a counter, that good?"

Rio nodded

"okay then. May the best shopper win." he smirked.

Ichika was surprised at his challenge, but smiled, getting into game mode.

"oh, is that a challenge? Then you're so on."

Rio narrowed his eyes at her. "the battle begins, now..."

* * *

 _later_

After running around the store for nearly 10 minutes, lchika eventually won the race.

No surprise here with her speed and agility like rabbit.

She made it to the counter seconds before Rio did.

Some people looked at them with strange looks on their faces.

"ha! I win!" she cried, pumping her fist in victory.

"yeah yeah you win. Let's just hurry up and get out of here."

Rio said, noticing the looks they got from the other shoppers.

They paid and left, with loads of groceries

But since Kirapati was on the top of Ichigozaka Mountain, the two found out the trip back would be much longer than when they came

Rio took a look at the top of the mountain and realized that it would take them forever to reach the top.

But when he looked at Ichika, she simply smiled.

"don't worry, we can do this!" she said, and Rio couldn't help but smile.

"same old Ichika. Come on, let's go." he muttered.

They haven't started walking towards the mountain when it began to rain.

And it was raining **hard.**

Ichika began to panic, but Rio quickly grabbed her wrist and began running to beat the rain

"Rio-kun!" she cried as the rain poured down heavily on the two.

"don't give up!" he shouted back.

But it seemed like they weren't going to get any closer to reaching the mountain with the rain pouring heavily and all

All the people had already gone inside their houses and closed all the doors and windows.

That left only the two of them out on the streets.

"Rio-kun, we should seek shelter, it's dangerous to be out here right now!" Ichika yelled through the thunder.

Rio bit his lip, he knew Ichika was right.

So, he stopped running, and began leading her towards a nearby shaded waiting area.

Once Ichika reached the shed, she immediately pulled away from Rio and set the groceries down.

"oh no no no no... The groceries got wet..."

Rio heard her mumble as he set his bags down himself.

"we should be safe here for now." Rio said, sitting down on the chair.

Ichika sat down beside him and dried her dripping pigtails.

She did not look happy at all.

"hey, are you okay?" Rio asked when she was done.

"no..." lchika replied in a sad tone.

She was starting to shiver, so Rio did the polite thing and gave her his slightly damp jacket that he had been wearing over his patisserie uniform.

Rio draped it around Ichika, and this made her surprised

"feel better?" he asked.

Ichika looked at Rio. "yeah, um, thanks..." she replied.

The two then resumed to look down at the road, which was flooded with water.

No words were spoken, there was only silence amongst the two.

Until...

"ne, Rio-kun?" Ichika began shyly.

"hm?" Rio asked.

"c-can I hold your hand?" she asked.

This made Rio tense up and turn red.

He was lucky Ichika was looking to the right and not at him.

Rio let out a small cough to try to remain calm and composed, but he was still beet red.

"s-sure."

At his reply, it was Ichika's turn to go red

"a-are you sure?" she asked, facing him.

"hold it already or I'll change my mind!" he hissed.

When he saw Ichika looking at him, her face all red, he smiled softly.

"fine. I'll take yours then."

Without even looking, he took lchika's hand, bringing it down with him on the chair.

Then he tried not to have eye contact with her.

 _His hand is really warm..._

Ichika thought as her face began to go red again.

 _No no no! What are you thinking? Chourou-san said we precures cannot fall in love! It's the rule!_ Ichika shook her head at this.

 _"but you like him, don't you?"_ a voice seemed to ask her.

 _Yes, but... it's forbidden for precure to fall in love._ Ichika replied to the voice in her head.

 _"who cares about some silly rule? Nobody ever stopped other people from falling in love."_ the voice continued.

 _But-_

 _"think about it, Ichika, what matters most to you, love, or the entire universe? You'll eventually lose your role as Cure Whip, a new one will soon arise. And by that time she arises, you'll no longer have that rule. And when you no longer have that rule..."_ the voice trailed off.

 _What, what happens?_

 _"you and Rio shall be no more."_

This made Ichika snap out of her thoughts.

"you okay?" Rio asked.

The two were still in the shed, waiting.

The rain was still pouring hard, as if it was never going to stop any time soon.

But only one thing that was still the same made Ichika go all red again.

 _He was still holding her hand._

But this time, their fingers had intertwined

Had she been listening to that voice for nearly 5 minutes?

"Ichika." Rio began

"what?" she asked, but got no reply, for Rio had given her a kiss on her cheek.

Her heart skipped two beats.

When Rio pulled away from her, he whispered in her ear:

 _"Usami Ichika..."_

 _"I think I love you."_

* * *

 **A/N: chapter 2, done! Okay, I really think chapter three will be the last one. Stay tuned!**

 **雪** **月な** **signing off! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: 愛と感情と！いちごワッフルバニハウス！出来上がり！

**A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter for Strawberry Waffles. However, I hope readers can look forward to a new story coming up soon called 'Tears on a Birthday' (it was supposed to be** **月な** ' **s birthday special)! Now without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ai to, kanjo to! Ichigo waffuru bani hausu! Dekiagari!**

Once again it went quiet for the two after Rio had kissed Ichika.

Ichika was as red as a strawberry as she tried to hide her face with her hands.

Rio was blushing pink as he tried not to look at her either.

"listen, about what I said earlier... Did you get surprised?" he asked.

Ichika didn't even answer.

She just gave a howl of embarrassment.

 _Shoot, I'm sure she's going to kill me later..._

Rio thought to himself.

About half an hour later the rain had stopped, and the sun began to shine as the clouds parted.

"I-Ichika, w-we better get going." Rio said, standing

"y-yeah, we should." she replied.

Handing him back his jacket, they picked up their groceries and began walking once more, this time in silence.

And a 2 feet distance between the two.

 **Awkward much?**

* * *

(Rio's P.O.V)

Ichika's still not saying anything.

I wonder if it's because I kissed her earlier, it must've spooked her.

I wanted to apologize, but since she looked like she was asking for some space, I gave it to her.

 _Ichika, I'm so sorry._

 _I promise that later..._

 _I'll apologize to you properly._

We eventually made it back to Kirapati with no delay.

Pekorin and Chourou greeted us.

"you're back~peko!" Pekorin cried.

"we were worried when the rain started to pour-jabba!" Chourou said as lchika's crystal animal flew to her

lchika let the little bunny nuzzle her cheek.

"aw, I missed you too!" I heard her giggle.

"well, we better get started. Come on, Ichika." I said, heading into the kitchen.

"r-right..."

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Pekorin and Chourou watched from the window as both Ichika and Rio began to bake.

The two were not speaking to each other, but still worked together in harmony and sync.

Once the waffles were done, Rio placed them on a plate, and when Ichika looked at it, she remembered the flash she had earlier that day.

Looking for some icing, she began to decorate the waffles.

Once she was done, she pulled away from the plate, allowing Rio to take a look at the newly designed sweet.

It was two little bunnies, one in pink and one in blue, surround by waffles.

In Rio's eyes, kirakiraru sparkled.

"Strawberry Waffle Bunny House, ready to be served." lchika said with a small smile.

Rio suddenly turned around and began walking towards Ichika.

"Rio-kun?" she asked, surprised.

He walked closer to her, until he eventually pinned her to the wall.

What he did next made Ichika drop the icing bag.

* * *

(Rio's P.O.V)

When Ichika pulled away from the plate, what turned out as 4 normal waffles before now became a sweet sparkling with kirakiraru.

The kirakiraru was overflowing, I can't believe it was all due to Ichika's simple decoration.

I then noticed at the bottom of the plate, two small bunnies, one blue, one pink.

 _Those bunnies must represent her and me..._

When Ichika had announced the name of the finished sweet,I turned around, and began walking to her until she hit the wall.

Next thing I knew, I had kissed her passionately.

* * *

(Ichika's P.O.V)

Once Rio kissed me, a small sound that represented my shock escaped my lips.

I dropped the icing bag.

I was surprised at first, but slowly returned the kiss.

I was never able to get his kiss on my cheek off my mind earlier, it made me go all blank.

I made those 2 little bunnies on the waffles to represent the friendship between Rio and I, but now, what he just did opened my eyes to something new.

That feeling, that was love.

Rio and I pulled away a little later.

"Ichika, I-" he began, but I cut him off.

"w-what was that, right now?" I asked.

I had put a few fingers to my lips to show embarrassment.

I'm also pretty sure I'm blushing

Rio took a deep breath and sighed before looking at me.

"Ichika, I'm sorry." he began.

"what are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"I pushed my feelings onto you. I'm sorry about that." he replied, looking down at the floor.

I smiled softly. "what you said earlier..." I began, and he looked at me once more.

"huh?"

"that you thought you loved me, was that true?" I asked.

"of course, would I lie?" he asked in reply.

I hugged him.

"I know you wouldn't. That's all I needed to hear, the truth. And, I love you too, Rio-kun." I replied.

I could just imagine that Rio was speechless.

"what?" he asked.

I hugged him tighter.

"I love you." I whispered.

l then felt that he had also wrapped his arms around me.

"Ichika..." he trailed off.

And at that moment, I knew he was crying.

"there there... It's going to be okay." I said, but I had also begun to cry.

 _Rio-kun, you're such a little kid, you know that?_

 _But that's okay, because that's what makes you_ _ **you**_ _._

 _I love you, Rio-kun, I really do_

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

While lchika and Rio were still deep in embrace, little did they know that the girls had arrived at Kirapati to check on Ichika.

They were surprised once they saw Ichika and Rio.

"what happened while we were away?" Himari whispered.

"who knows~peko?" Pekorin replied, her ears glowing pink.

"oh mon dieu, c'est intéressant! I never knew my little brother liked our dear Ichika!" Ciel said with a smile.

"who knew Ichika would be the first of us to fall in love? And with Rio no less." Aoi said, crossing her arms.

"how interesting..." Yukari purred.

Akira simply smiled, but with the look in her eyes, it's as if she was saying, _best of luck, the two of you._

All the while, Chourou was looking at the plate of waffles on the table. "love jabba, it makes the most kirakiraru jabba. Ichika~jabba, Pikario-jabba, good job!" he said happily.

Meanwhile though, the two were still deep in embrace, but in their hearts, kirakiraru was overflowing.

 _愛している_

* * *

 **A/N: chapter 3, done! Now I can finally start on the new one. For the very last time here on Strawberry Waffles**

 **雪** **月な** **signing off! ^_^**


End file.
